The present invention relates to a machine tool that is configured so that the working area can be monitored.
A machine tool is known in which the working area for working the workpiece is covered with a cover in order to prevent a situation in which chips formed in the working area, a coolant, and the like scatter from the working area.
Such a cover is normally provided with a door that allows access to the working area, and a window that is formed of transparent glass or the like and provided to the door so that the inside of the machine tool can be monitored.
However, such a window (transparent panel) has a problem in that the working area can be monitored in only one direction, and it is impossible to monitor the workpiece working point in a plurality of directions.
WO2014/054104 discloses a machine tool provided with a see-through display device that is configured so that the direction of the axis of the machine tool can be displayed on a window as an axis configuration model in a manual operation mode.
In WO2014/054104, a function of an operation panel is provided to a transparent window that is used to monitor the inside of the machine tool. However, the inside of the machine tool can be monitored through the window in only one direction.